


Betrayal

by ThatNonconWriter (Scarecrowfox)



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, PWP, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowfox/pseuds/ThatNonconWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to a Tross fic I haven't written yet and don't plan to because it's boring and sappy. That fic involves Smith finding Trott asleep in bed with Ross and ends with Trott sneaking out of Ross' room naked, and that's where this fic starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

"Troooooooott."

Smith's voice echoed down the hall from behind his own bedroom door. Trott froze halfway up the stairs, suddenly critically aware of his own nakedness. He'd just left Ross' room and was now regretting leaving his clothes on Ross' floor. He thought he was being quiet as he tiptoed up the stairs to his own room, but apparently not. Cursing under his breath, he called back, 

"Not now Smith."

"Why not, Scrottimus?" was Smith's quick reply.

Trott wracked his brain for something to say other than the truth, but in the end all he could manage was a weak, "Because I'm naked."

There was a long silence as Smith considered this, Trott still frozen in place on the stairs.

"So you're just wandering around the house naked?" Smith eventually asked in a flat tone.

"...Yeah."

"Why?" This time Trott heard the hostile edge to Smith's question and started running up the stairs. Smith heard the footfalls and flung open his door, chasing the shorter man into his room. Trott almost made it and had almost slammed the door behind him, but it jammed against Smith's hastily shoved in foot. That was all the leverage Smith needed to push the door open and let himself in, closing the door behind him.

Trott covered his crotch with his hands and started to yell "Smith!" but only got halfway through the word before Smith's mouth was pressed roughly against his own. The shock rendered him immobile for second, but when he recovered he pushed against Smith with all the strength he could muster, forcing the taller man off him. 

"What the fuck, Smith??" Trott demanded, livid. Smith's eyes were dark as he answered, 

"I know what you did with Ross last night," He paused to gauge Trott's reaction to this, then continued, "And unless you want the whole world to know, you're gonna do the same to me. AND you're going to enjoy it like the little slut you are, Scrott."

A range of emotions crossed Trott's face when he heard this: Confusion, hurt, betrayal, before he finally settled on anger. "You can't blackmail me! No-one would believe you even if you told them!"

"They'll believe photographic proof," Smith smirked.

Trott gasped, and wrestled to find words to defend himself. "Alright fine, show them! What do I care? You can't hurt me."

Smith grinned at this, "Maybe you don't, but how will Ross react? I'll be sure to let him know it was your fault the photos leaked. Hell, maybe I can even convince him you set me up to take them. Now, are you going to keep talking or are you gonna put that pretty little mouth of yours to better use?"

"Why are you doing this?" Trott whimpered, but he would receive no answer. Instead, Smith grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees, then started undoing his belt. Trott could only stare up helplessly at Smith as the taller man worked to free his steadily growing erection from his pants. When Trott didn't immediately take Smith's dick in his mouth, Smith prodded Trott's face with his tip tauntingly. 

"Open up, Trotty. C'mon, do it for Ross," With a glare, Trott leaned forward and closed his lips around Smith's length, closing his eyes and pretending it was Ross's. Smith groaned appreciatively, muttering expletives and ruining Trott's illusion entirely. Frustrated, Trott pulled away, opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Smith's hand roughly grabbing his head and forcing him back onto his dick. Losing his patience now, Smith began thrusting into Trott's now slack-jawed mouth, fast and deep. Trott was glad he didn't have much of a gag reflex now that he could feel Smith's dick touching the back of his throat with every thrust. When Smith decided he'd had enough of Trott's passive mouth, he pulled the shorter man off him and ordered him to lie on the bed.

"And spread those cheeks for me, Scrotty, so I can take you like the little slut you are," Trott had no choice but to comply, crawling onto the bed and rolling onto his back, holding his legs open as Smith removed the rest of his clothes and swapped them for a condom and lube. Smith let his eyes drift lustily over Trott's submissive form as he slathered lube on his dick, drinking in that beautiful image. 

Finally ready, Smith kneeled on the bed behind Trott, pulled the shorter man's legs onto his own shoulders and carefully lined himself up with Trott's entrance. Trott cried out in pain as Smith entered him but Smith took no notice, burying himself balls-deep with a long groan. Trott fought off tears as Smith pulled out slowly, and in one swift movement slammed back into Trott's tight asshole with a satisfied grunt. By the third thrust the pain was being replaced by pleasure as Smith slammed into Trott at such an angle that his prostate was being nailed every time, and his cries of pain turned into lusty moans as he lost himself in the waves of pleasure.

When Smith's thrusts started becoming erratic and shallower, Trott grabbed his own dick and used the extra stimulation from his prostate to bring himself to orgasm before Smith, coming loudly all over his own chest. Smith wasn't far behind, and with a shout he finished inside Trott's ass, pulling out slowly before tying and tossing the condom into Trott's paper bin.

As Trott lay panting with his legs still parted, Smith strolled over to him and leaned in close, brushing Trott's hair aside to kiss him on the forehead gently. "Thanks for that, mate," was all he said before standing back up and leaving the room, leaving Trott alone and naked once more. After a long moment, Trott rolled onto his side and tried to cry, but the tears refused to come.


End file.
